


Dia♂Mari - Engagement **LONG HIATUS**

by fangirlceej



Category: Aqours - Fandom, Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlceej/pseuds/fangirlceej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a genderbend fanfic, if you don’t like it, feel free to press the back button!~</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Dia♂Mari - Engagement Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a genderbend fanfic, if you don’t like it, feel free to press the back button!~

## “Engagement”

The Kurosawa Family are a well known family for generations, they host a party where they invited all well known families including the family who owns the world class Awashima Hotel, the Ohara Family.

Both families has been good business partners for generations and next in line to took over their families’ business are Kurosawa Dia and Ohara Mari. The Kurosawa Household has two upcoming heirs, the oldest brother, Dia and the youngest sister, Ruby. Because of family traditions, Dia is suited to be the next one to handle the business when their parents are going to retire since he’s the eldest among the Kurosawa siblings and also the next man in their generation to continue the business and traditions, his parents has high expectations towards him which leads him to have much responsibilities. Meanwhile, with the Ohara Family, Mari is the only precious daughter in line up which means she’s automatically the heiress of the family’s business. She’s rather spoiled and a happy go lucky person which makes her to be an outgoing one on family parties and events. Since both families have been good business partners, Dia and Mari are actually on the same age and been going to the same school since they were in kindergarten. Let’s just say they’ve known each other since childhood but those two rarely get along since those two are a total opposite to each other, Dia being the responsible serious guy and Mari being a bubbly outgoing girl. Most of the time Mari loves to annoy Dia back then, they’ve been in the same class since middleschool and around their first year highschool but all of a sudden, Mari decided to go study abroad that left Dia in their highschool.

After 2 years, now they’re in their 3rd year in highschool now. Dia didn’t hear anything about Mari since then but he didn’t expected that he’ll see her again and that is in the party that the Kurosawa Family hosted. While they were announcing the guests, Dia who was standing next to their family members, to welcome the guests, he didn’t expected that he’ll see the girl who loves to annoy him back then.

“Please welcome, Ohara Family’s one and only heiress, Ohara Mari-sama.”

As that was announced, Dia just did a jawdrop of surprise because he saw Mari again who is more prettier than before, more gorgeous with her lovely white elegant dress, while Dia was in his formal tux for the party.

“Ma-Mari-san?!” “Dia!! It’s been awhile!” and Mari ended up hugging Dia in front of their families which made Dia embarrassed. “What are doing, Mari-san? Let go of me!” “You are stubborn as ever, Kurosawa Dia-kun!” She said with a smirk in her face. “And you being clingy as ever, Mari-san!” he replied angrily.

Their conversation ended when Dia’s father has an important announcement to make, while Dia’s dad about to announce it, he called in Mari’s father next to him.“

"As you all know that the Kurosawa and Ohara family has been a good business partners and also being a close family friend for generations, we would like to announce this formally and this is the main reason why this family party is being hosted tonight, Both heads of the Kurosawa and Ohara family has decided to officially engaged our next in line heirs, my son, Dia and the Ohara’s one and only daughter, Mari. Both of them are engaged and will get married in the right age and time in the future! So, I officially welcome, the Ohara family especially Mari to our family. Hope we have an amazing bond as families! Cheers!”

That left Dia shocked with the announcement but Mari seemed to be excited and good with it.

After the party… “Otousama, what is the meaning of this?! Why didn’t you inform me earlier that i’ll be engaged with Mari-san?! This is unacceptable!” Dia angrily said to his father.

“That’s the reason why we didn’t tell you, because we all know you are absolutely against it! This is for the family’s future, Dia. You’re the man who will lead this family to a greater success, and to be able to do that, marrying a family friend is the best way to tighten the bond to our family tradition.”

“I can make this family better without getting engaged father, i can’t believe you!” And Dia just left his father and went back to the empty party room alone, he went to the empty bar and helped  himself drinking some alcohol to chill his inner self.

“So much for family traditions…” He murmered to himself and then the door opened, it was Mari.

“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“What do you want? I don’t even want to talk to you, did you just even forget the announcement earlier?!”

“Of course not, whyyy?! Don’t you like the announcement that are families are going to be as one?”

“What are you talking about, this is engagement are you even sure that this will work between us? I haven’t seen you for a long time, Mari-san! This is all of a sudden and i won’t approve this at–”

Dia suddenly went silent when he was suddenly kissed by Mari with force and it took long for them to break the kiss.

“You know what Dia-kun, I’ve known you since we were kids and i know you’re too drunk now, you’re weak with alcohol, i know that since i did stalk you before, even tho i wasn’t here for 2 years, i know everyth–”

Before Mari speak up, she break offs her words because Dia kissed her back, he’s body just moved on it’s own since he was already drunk but Mari didn’t resist Dia’s kiss to her. After that, Dia breaks away and puts his forehead to Mari’s forehead and said..

“Mari-san, i love you.. why did you left, i was all alone and longing for you..”

That made Mari speechless and Dia grabs her hand and went to the nearest room where they can be together ALONE.. since the location was personally owned but the Kurosawa family, Dia knows where they can talk in private.

After they entered the room, Dia locked the door, the room was one of the guest rooms.

“Dia-kun, what are you doi—” Before Mari could complete her sentence, Dia pushed her in the bed and pinned her, he was on top of her.

“Mari-san, you look pretty tonight.” That made Mari’s face like a red tomato, they just look at each other, Dia was too bold since he’s already at his limit with alcohol..

“Dia.. i miss you.. i love you..” And the she began to passionately kiss him that Dia responded back with his kiss.. His hands were going to the back zipper of her dress that he unzipped her dress that leaves her lovely lingerie while she was busy unbuton his polo shirt and pull his tie towards her. Her other hands went towards too his pants’ zipper, that left him with his boxer shorts.. while she was pulling his tie that made him pinned her in the bed more that made their moans while they madly kiss each other.

 _NSFW_ i leave the imagination to you! Hahahaha!

The next morning, they were sleeping soundly next to each other while Mari’s head was on Dia’s chest, she was half awake while she whispered to his ears while he was still asleep..

“I love you, Kurosawa Dia.. I won’t ever leave your side again.”

He did a little movement while at his sleep and did a little sleep talks on his own.

“Mari-san…zzzz…i won’t let you go again..zzz..”

That made a bright smile on Mari’s face.

**END**


	2. Dia♂Mari - Engagement Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm half asleep when I wrote and thinking of ideas about this chapter hahaha! i'm so sorry if this has like tons of errors/typos, I'll try to clean it up soon~ ^^;;

Chapter 2  
On that morning...

Dia finally woke up having a hangover since he was too drunk last night. As he finally awake he got confused on the place he stayed in for the night. He was more surprised when he woke up half naked with his boxer shorts only.

"I really have no idea what happened to me last night and how did i end up sleeping in this room." He scratched his head.

He put on his polo shirt and pants and as he look around in the room there was a sticky note on the door.

"That was a nice and sweet night, Dia.. See you later!" - Mari ❤

"Ha?! Did i just spend the night with Mari-san?! You gotta be kidding me.."

Next to the note there was a photo attached with it. It was a selfie photo of Mari doing a peace sign next to a topless sleeping Dia.

"This is not happening... what the hell?!" He angrily said while holding the crumpled photo in his hand.

He instantly went outside of the room and saw his sister Ruby.

"Oniichan, where did you stay last night? I was worried about you."

"Ah, it's fine Ruby, I just ended up sleeping on the guest room, i was really exhausted." He replied with a tired tone.

"Oh, i see. By the way, Oniichan.. w-why do you have a red mark on your neck?"

Dia didn't realized that red mark on his neck was actually a hickey mark. He turned red as he realized it.

"This is nothing, Ruby.. don't worry.. this is nothing. Hehee.." he said nervously.

"Oh, okay Oniichan, anyway.. i'll get going then, school is starting soon, don't you have class today, Oniichan? and oh, father was looking for you as well, please go see him soon."

Dia check the time on his phone and he noticed that he has class and he's running late for it.

"Crap, Ruby you go first, I'll catch up to school in a few mins, i need to fix myself and i'll go talk with father later at home." He said and runs towards to his room to quickly wear his uniform and fix himself and he had to cover up that hickey with band-aid because it might attract attention to it.

After that he ran to the parking area of vehicles, he was in a hurry that had to use one of his fastest motorbikes.

"Crap, i'm so late!" He quickly drove his motorbike as fast as he could.

After that quick drive he manage to arrived at school with a spare of 10 mins before the actual class time.

"That was a close call!" He said as he bring his school bag with him and just act cool like he always do at school.

He entered the classroom and went to his seat and waiting for the class to start. As the class about to start the teacher had an announcement to the class.

"We have a new student for this class but actually she was a student of this school 2 years ago, please give her a warm welcome, Ohara Mari-san"

"Hi everyone, it's good to be back in this school! You can call me, Mari!" She said and then she saw Dia that she run towards him and gave him a hug.

"Dia!! I can't believe we're in the same class!! Yatta!!"

"What are you talking about, this school has only 1 section for 3rd years, you should know that and will you let go of me, Mari-san.. We're in the middle of class, please stop."

"Okay, Ohara-san, you can sit next to Kurosawa-san's desk, It seems you two are getting along."

"Ha?! Getting along?! Just where?! I can't stand her, sensei!" Dia said.

"Anyway, Kurosawa-kun I'm assigning you to give Ohara-san details about the school since you're the student council president of this school."

"Ehhhh?! But.."  
"Yoroshiko ne, Dia-kun! Hehee~"  
"I can't believe I'm going to do this arghhh." He said with an irritated face.

After school,  
"Dia! Can you show me around? And go home together?"  
"Ha? I'm busy, Mari-san.. i have student council work today and i'll leave school late today, you should go ahead."  
"Ohhhh? I'll stay late with you with you then, i wanna go home together! I'm staying and wait for you~"  
"Do what you want, i already warn you about it!"

He went to the student council room with an irritated face while Mari was following him to the said room.

"Where do you think you're going?!"  
"In the student council room with you?"  
"Ha?! You know that you're not a student council member and it's off limits for you!"  
"Oh, but i can be because, it was actually annouced just today that i'll be the new director of this school!"  
"You gotta be kidding me! You're joking and you? A third year? The director?! You don't have a proof for that.  
"Oh about that, I'm not joking about the director thing." She said and pulls out a paper which states that she is the legit new director of this school.  
"This is not happening.."  
"So, can I join in with you in the student council room then? Hehee~"  
"Shut up, do what you want!" He said while he went to his paper works.  
"Fine, I'll help you with that and by the way, what's with the band-aid on your neck? Wait, is that the hickey I did to you last night? Hehee~"  
He can't stand but being pissed with Mari that he end up grabbing her scarf and pulled it towards him.  
"You didn't change at all, haven't you? I can handle this on my own, Mari-san."  
"Same with you, Dia.. you haven't change even for a bit.. that's what i love about you.. and this is the reason why i came back.. I wanna be with you. I want to bring back the old us---"  
"I'm so sorry, Mari-san but the old me died on the day when you left 2 years ago, I'm not the Dia you used to---"  
Before he could finish his words, Mari kiss him to make him shut up for awhile and pulls Dia's necktie towards her that made her and Dia's faces close to each other.

"I love you, Dia. Stop pushing me away!" She said while tears on her eyes went out.

-To be continued- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now i really don't know about what will happen next but I think I'll update in longer that y'all expected! thanks for the time on reading my crappy fic haha! till next time! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> PS: This is the first time I wrote a fanfic for a long time, so please forgive my wrong spellings/typos/grammar. Planning to continue if this gets attention or something.. contact me on twitter for comments and suggestions: @buudesuwa
> 
> I'm still thinking on continuing this, but it would take me some time to update haha!  
> Thank you! (ﾉ∀`)


End file.
